This invention relates to a composite yarn, intermediate fabric product and method of producing a metallic fabric. In general, the composite yarn is made to be partially soluble, so that the soluble part can be removed by dissolving after an intermediate fabric product is formed to leave a non-soluble use fabric, which may then be subjected to further processing.
In the particular application disclosed herein by way of example, a two-component yarn is knitted into a glove, the soluble component removed by dissolution to leave a non-water-soluble use fabric glove, and the glove is then coated with a latex material. Such a glove is useful in the food industry where latex gloves are used by food processing workers. Occasionally pieces of latex are broken or cut off of the glove and become mixed with the food being processed. The presence of the metallic wire permits the latex to be located by use of x-ray examination or other metal detection devices so that the latex can be removed or the batch of contaminated food disposed of.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a composite yarn having a fluid-soluble component and a non-fluid-soluble component.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composite yarn which is suitable for forming into an intermediate fabric product, whereupon a soluble component is dissolved leaving a non-soluble component forming a use fabric suitable for further processing.
It is another object of the invention to provide an intermediate fabric product of a composite yarn having a fluid-soluble component and a non-fluid-soluble component.
It is another object of the invention to provide an intermediate fabric product of a composite yarn which is suitable for forming into an intermediate fabric product, whereupon a soluble component is dissolved leaving a non-soluble component forming a use fabric suitable for further processing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of forming a composite yarn having a fluid-soluble component and a non-fluid-soluble component.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of forming an intermediate fabric product of a composite yarn having a fluid-soluble component and a non-fluid-soluble component.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of forming an intermediate fabric product of a composite yarn which is suitable for forming into an intermediate fabric product, whereupon a soluble component is dissolved leaving a non-soluble component forming a use fabric suitable for further processing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a knitted glove made from a composite yarn formed into an intermediate fabric product from which a soluble fiber component is removed to leave a metallic use fabric glove which is then coated with a latex product.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a composite yarn, comprising a core yarn, and a cover yarn, wherein one of the core yarn and the cover yarn comprises a fluid-soluble strand and the other of the core yarn and cover yarn comprises a non-fluid-soluble strand.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the core yarn comprises a water-soluble fiber.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cover yarn comprises a metallic wire, which may be either a mono-filament strand, or a multi-filament strand.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the core yarn comprises a multi-filament water-soluble fiber yarn and the cover yarn comprises a single strand of metallic wire.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the water-soluble core yarn is selected from the group consisting of polyvinyl alcohol and co-nylon.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the core yarn comprises 760 denier/48 filament yarn.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the core yarn comprises a multi-filament yarn having a denier of between 20 and 2,000.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the wire comprises a 0.002 stainless steel wire.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an intermediate fabric product is provided which is intended for subsequent processing into a metallic fabric suitable for fabrication, and comprising a fabric comprised of a core yarn, and a cover yarn, wherein one of the core yarn and the cover yarn comprises a fluid-soluble strand and the other of the core yarn and cover yarn comprises a non-fluid-soluble strand which can be dissolved after formation of the intermediate fabric product.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the intermediate fabric product includes a core yarn comprised of a water-soluble fiber.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the intermediate fabric product includes a cover yarn comprised of a metallic wire.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the intermediate fabric product includes a core yarn comprised of a multi-filament water-soluble fiber yarn and a cover yarn comprised of a single strand of metallic wire.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the intermediate fabric product includes a water-soluble core yarn selected from the group consisting of polyvinyl alcohol and co-nylon.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the intermediate fabric product has a core yarn comprised of 760 denier/48 filament yarn.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the intermediate fabric product has a core yarn comprised of a multi-filament yarn having a denier of between 20 and 2,000.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the intermediate fabric product includes a 0.002 inch stainless steel wire.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the intermediate fabric product comprises a knitted fabric.
An embodiment of the method of producing a metallic fabric according to the invention comprises the steps of forming a composite yarn comprising a core yarn and a cover yarn, wherein one of the core yarn and the cover yarn comprises a fluid-soluble strand and the other of the core yarn and cover yarn comprises a non-fluid-soluble strand, forming the composite yarn into an intermediate fabric, and dissolving the fluid-soluble strand, thereby forming a use fabric comprised of the remaining non-fluid soluble strand.
According to one preferred embodiment of the method, the step of forming the composite yarn into a fabric comprises knitting the composite yarn into a knitted fabric.
According to another preferred embodiment of the method, the step of forming the composite yarn into a fabric comprises knitting the composite yarn into a knitted glove.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the method, the core yarn comprises a water-soluble fiber.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the method, the cover yarn comprises a metallic wire.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the method, the core yarn comprises a multi-filament water-soluble fiber yarn and the cover yarn comprises a single strand of metallic wire.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the method, the water-soluble core yarn is selected from the group consisting of polyvinyl alcohol and co-nylon.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the core yarn comprises 760 denier/48 filament yarn.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the core yarn comprises a multi-filament yarn having a denier of between 20 to 2,000.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the wire comprises a 0.002 stainless steel wire.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the intermediate fabric product comprises a knitted fabric.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of forming the composite yarn comprises the step of wrapping a metallic cover strand around a water-soluble fiber core.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of wrapping a metallic cover strand around a water-soluble fiber core comprises the step of wrapping the metallic cover strand around the water-soluble fiber core at a rate of six turns per inch.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the method, the use fabric is coated with a protective cover.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the method, the use fabric is coated with a latex material.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the method, the step of forming the composite yarn into an intermediate fabric comprises the step of knitting the composite yarn into an article of apparel, and includes the step of coating the use fabric article of apparel with a latex material.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the method, the step of forming the composite yarn into an intermediate fabric comprises the step of knitting the composite yarn into a glove, and includes the step of coating the use fabric glove with a latex material.